digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MedievalDukemon
Untitled The picture doesn't really show to me that Dunas is a lance. Sure the other end is sharp but he seems to be holding it more like an axe. And the phrase "That looks like a pole axe" troubles me. A "pollaxe" as the weapon is referred to is not simply an axe mounted on a pole. It is a specific weapon and I think "looks like a pole axe" should be reworded in this regard to better represent the nature of the weapon. I thought I'd start a discussion before changing anything. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pollaxe_(polearm) :The official profile uses the symbol for "Lance" or "Javelin", and that's what we go with. It is kind of a catch-all for polearm's, though, so if you can find the exact type of weapon it is, that could work. 09:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Would it be ok to call it a Labrys? Historically, they could be huge, and I think it fits better than Spear does. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labrys Jmac28211 (talk) 05:18, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Labryses don't have that spike at the end, making MDmon's weapon more similar to a Spontoon, Halberd, or a Partisan. That could be mentioned in a Design section, which we will be adding to pages once we get he formats figured out for the new MoS. You can start work on it now if you want. For the lead paragraph, however, that needs to be based on the official profile, which unambiguously says "lance/spear". 20:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) F*** the people choosing names For god's sakes. 02:30, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Might want to double check that cause I assume they misread Medieval as Medical. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:23, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Or we can just make a special exception that Cyber Sleuth doesn't matter, since the people localizing it clearly thought the same thing. F*** this incredibly stupid noise. You have fan patches for translations made with love and care, but instead of hiring people who'd almost be willing to do it for free, they come out with this. There better be a damn patch, seriously. 06:32, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I would be OK with declaring Cyber Sleuth an exception to the first dub name. If I remember correctly, I was one of the people talking against arbitrariety in the past because it makes no sense, but now I seriously consider arbitrariety a viable option for this game. Heck, Medical''Gallantmon!? How do you commit a misread of this level? That doesn't even the Piyomon/Biyomon excuse of dakuten and handakuten being similar, it's just a colossal Huck-up. I swear, when I'm in vacation, I'll make fanart of MedievalDukemon as a doctor just to mock the dub team. :::Aaaaaand... This putsin question the reliability of the official translation. I was intending on using the English game's dialogue to get info about the multiverse, but now I think I'll try to make my own translations of the same scenes. 00:00, February 16, 2016 (UTC)/22:00, February 15, 2016 (Brasília, summer time) ::::I know folks don't like using the dub names of related species to auto-dub undubbed species but I do think that using the name "MedievalGallantmon" would make the most sense. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's not always consistent, though. We have the whole BantyoLiomon > BanchoLeomon thing, and a few other examples. Erg...honestly, we have to go with MedicalGallantmon, it's the only dub name and this is a dub wiki. Our duty is to facts. However, if anyone can get me contact info for BandaiNamco, I really want us to try and contact them about a possible patch. 09:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::You can try this E-mail address but I can't guarantee how successful you'll be: support@bandainamcoent.com Chimera-gui (talk) 01:09, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::We can always change the name to MedicalGallantmon temporarily and change it back when MedievalDukemon is released in Digimon Heroes, can't we? A la Lucemon Larva. --Charles.929 (talk) 22:59, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::...Lucemon Rival?...yeah, Heroes supersedes Cyber Sleuth for all content. For fuck's sake. 03:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Except that we've already confirmed that Heroes is using the original Japanese names so I don't think that it should be considered for official dub names. Not to mention the fact that Heroes is technically a shovelware game. And Kryten? Namco Bandai has a history of this sort of shit with other franchises they own according to someone I've talk to before. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:10, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::It's an English, localized game that was released before Cyber Sleuth. If we're already willing to martyr ourselves for the policy, I don't see why Heroes should be excluded just because it was ''less of a mess than the localizations usually are. 04:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's "less of a mess" only by virtue of it just using the Digimon Reference Book's English names rather than using long established dub names such as Gatomon or Omnimon which is exactly the reason why I'm against using it in the first place. I am already leery about using a app game, which are notorious for being low quality garbage hence the earlier comment, as a primary localization source over an actual console game that was brought over by fan demand despite the latter obviously suffering Namco Bandai's typical poor translation standards. But the fact that said app game doesn't even bother using long established localized names is a huge red flag for me. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:11, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Digimon World Dawn and Dusk used "WarGarurumon", "BlackSaintGargomon", "SlashAngemon", and "Cherubimon". The policy was never "use the most-dubbed names", it was "use the original localized names, prioritizing anime, then manga, then games, then cards/toys". Heroes was localized first, and produces names that are the least likely to confuse readers. If the policy was on "how faithful is this release to previous localizations", Fusion and Cyber Sleuth would be out on the street anyway, because of shit like Samudramon and Magnamon. That Heroes is an app game is also immaterial, as it's still officially licensed and we were happily using names from Digimon Fusion Battles before this. 16:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :For anyone here saying what came first is the official name, we just had a discussion about this and the rules say that, for games, the latest one supercedes the former ones. 18:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC)